Loki and The Loon go to Disneyland
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: When Tom discovers that Loki has never heard of Disney, he introduces him to all the movies. When Loki finds out that there is a theme park dedicated to Disney, Disneyland, they're off for a hysterical adventure to the Happiest Place on Earth. Inspiration from the one and only Loki and The Loon fan comics on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

It was Tom's idea, of course. Wait, scratch that. It was… both of their ideas. I know that seems hard to believe Loki would willingly go to a theme park filled with happiness and laughter, but after the events of this day to be described, something magical happened in Loki's life.

Loki had, to Tom's great horror, never heard of Disneyland. Or for that matter, Disney at all. Tom just wouldn't have it. He would introduce his roommate to Disney one way or another!

This is how the trip had been planned in the first place.

"Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmmm…"

Loki sat down at the breakfast table, dressed in his usual moring attire, green bathrobe and black horse slippers. He poured some milk into his cereal.

"Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmmm…"

"Thomas, what IS that exceedingly annoying song you are humming?"

"Oh, you've never heard it? It's called 'Tale as Old as Time," from Beauty and the Beast." Loki stared at him blankly. "You know? Beauty and the Beast? The Disney movie?" "The what movie?"

"You've never heard of Disney?! Oh now, Loki, this is a crime! Had you no childhood?" Loki replied with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, sorry, I know the answer to that one. But we must educate you in Disney!" Tom said, jumping up from the breakfast table.

"Right now?" Loki asked with a sigh. He was used to Tom when he got over-excited about something, and right now was probably one of those moments. "Yes, right now! This is a marvellous opportunity!" Tom said, grabbing his groggy roommate's arm and pulling him up.

Loki took one last sip from the coffee in his #1 Bro mug, and followed Tom to the den. "Don't we have things to do today?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Tom grinned as he flicked on the TV. "Not anymore! Today is Disney day for you!"

They were half way through Beauty and the Beast, when Loki asked to pause again. Tom paused. "But…. But why would she stay with a hideous Beast when she could have that dashing man from town?" Tom shrugged. "Love." Loki looked at him. "I do not understand."

Tom sighed. "Look, Loki, she doesn't love the man from town, she thinks he's an arrogant pig, and the Beast has been kind to her. She's starting to fall in love with him!" Loki thought. "So… the moral of this tale is that if you are faced with the decision of a handsome suitor or a hairy animal, you should choose the animal?"

Tom shook his head. "You wouldn't understand." They went back to watching the movie.

Tom noticed that Loki was quite into the film as the Beast was being hunted down by the village people, and looked heartbroken when the Beast was hurt. He chuckled to himself. By the end of the movie, Loki was speechless. When he saw Tom was watching, he quickly leaned back from the edge of the couch, and yawned. "Show me something better, Thomas, I'm not impressed yet."

Tom put on Cinderella. This time, Loki was a little more emotional, but tried to hide it again. He practically jumped when the slipper fit her foot, but then calmed himself down, and threw in a grumble for good measure.

They continued watching various Disney films throughout the day, each making Loki a little more emotional. As the marathon reached its end, they put on the Little Mermaid.

Loki turned to Tom. "A mermaid? Is this really appropriate for Midgardian children, Thomas?" Tom looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean?" "Well, mermaids are vicious creatures! They rip your bones apart!" Tom giggled. "Here on Earth, mermaids are magical creatures, that are regarded with wonder and happiness." Loki frowned. "Midgardians are most unreadable."

As the movie went on, Tom saw Loki begin to sniffle. His eyes began to water when she couldn't be with the prince since she was a mermaid, and at the end, when her father turned her into a human, he began to sob. Tom knit his eyebrows, and put his hand on Loki's shoulder.

Loki put his head on Tom's lap and cried, and blew his nose into his shirt. Tom looked down. "There, there, Loki, it's only a film." "If *sniffle* if only I had a dad like that!" wailed Loki, "who actually cared about me!" Tom just comforted him as he dealt with his après Disney emotions.

After a few more minutes, Loki realized what he was doing, and quickly sat up. "Never. Ever. EVER, tell anyone what has happened here, do you understand? If I find out you did, I will evict you." "Um, Loki, I pay for half the rent-" "AM I UNDERSTOOD?" Tom nodded. "Good. Now. What else is there in relation to this… 'Disney?'

Tom thought. "There's Disneyland." Loki's eyes widened. "DisneyLAND? You mean, an entire realm dedicated to this series of films?" "Well, not exactly an entire realm, but a rather large theme park dedicated to them!" Loki looked at Tom. Tom looked at Loki.

And that, is how the adventure started.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki tapped his foot impatiently. "Thomas?!" he called up the stairs. "Yes?" "Are you coming within the next millennia?!" Tom emerged from his bedroom on the far right, with his suitcase and his wallet between his teeth. He lifted it down the stairs, and stuffed his wallet in his pocket when he got to the bottom.

"You know, Loki, I would have gone a lot faster if you hadn't made me pack for you." Loki scoffed. "It is my apartment, and therefore you shall pack my things. Besides," he sighed, "I have no knowledge of this destination, so I would pack the wrong things. And I don't like being wrong!"

Tom laughed. "I know." He popped his head into the living room. "Thanks so much for watching our pet, Chris!" Chris Hemsworth was sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Oh, hey, no problem mate! What are friends for? Have a great time!" the bulky man said as Stitch, their alien pet, chewed on his blonde hair. Tom gave one last smile, and hurried back to the entrance.

He exhaled, and set his hands on his hips. "Okaaay, do we have everything?" "YES! Now let's go, already!" Loki pleaded. Tom had never seen him this enthusiastic about something, and it was a nice change, so he was doing everything he could to preserve it.

"Alright, alright. Chris, the food is in the cupboards, help yourself!" he called. "But if you touch the pudding-" added Loki, but Chris finished his sentence. "Then you'll chop me to pieces and feed me to Stitch. I know. Bye now!" "Bye!" Tom sang as the two left, shutting the door behind them.

The trip had been planned very spontaneously, within hours of hearing about Disneyland. Loki made sure of that.

"_Thomas, we are going." _

"_Okay... shall I book the flight and hotel?" _

"_Do what you must. We will leave tomorrow." _

"_Sounds good. I'll call Chris to house sit and look after Stitch."_

"_I will hide the supply of pudding." _

And that's basically how it happened.

The two got into Tom's car, and Tom turned on the radio to the R&B channel. Loki groaned, but was used to Tom's love for this particular genre of music. He turned it down, and decided to spark up a conversation as they hit the highway on their way to the airport.

"So. I saw you in that Jaguar commercial on the televison this morning." Tom grinned. "Oh yeah? What did you think?" "You looked like me. You were copying me, weren't you?" "Well, it was about British _villains_, so yes." There was a pause. "It was good." "Thanks, Loki."

Tom turned the radio back up, and put on his black sunglasses as the sun shone down.

When they arrived at the airport, there were brochures for Disneyland all over, as it seemed to be the most popular flight destination at the moment. Loki's eyes lit up as he read through one, but noticing Tom was watching, stopped smiling. He cleared his throat. "Let us proceed onward…"

They went through their gate, and eventually, after checking their bags and such, boarded the plane. It was an exclusive Disney plane, and it had Mickey Mouse painted on the side. Loki was internally screaming at this with delight, but never would he ever reveal his utter excitement.

After the plane took off, Loki was reading the brochure more. "Thomas?" "Mm?" "Have you been here before?" "Yes, many times with my family when I was a boy." "So you know where everything is?" "Relatively, yes." "Where should we go first?"

Tom smiled, and took the map from Loki's long fingers. "Why don't we start in Fantasyland? It has most of the Disney Princess characters there, and you seemed to like those the best." Loki nodded, and opened his mouth again.

"This attraction… Pirates of the Caribbean… are there real live pirates there?" "No, no," Tom laughed, "But there's a pirate ship and water and everything!" Loki bit his lip, but refused to show any signs of happiness.

Tom relaxed back into his seat, and put in his ear buds. Loki continued to study the map.

After a few more hours, the plane touched down in California. "Thomas," Loki shook Tom awake, "We're here." Tom opened his eyes, and grinned at the palm trees out the window. "This is going to be good fun, Loki!" Loki couldn't help it. He smiled. Then quickly wiped it off.

They were walking to the car rental place, and Tom was on the phone with his agent. "Yeah… yeah I told him I was taking the week off. Yeah. Don't worry, man, it's all taken care of. Thanks. Bye." He hung up. Loki frowned.

"Don't you ever get tired of that man calling you all the time?" "No, because he is how I get work! Plus, he's a nice guy, I don't want to be rude." Loki scoffed at his politeness. They walked into the office of the car place.

"Hi, I'm Tom Hiddleston, and I have a reservation for a white Jaguar?" "A green Jaguar," Loki corrected. "Loki, we've been over this," Tom sighed, "We decided on white, remember?" "Green." Tom turned to the man. "Black. A black Jaguar, please." The man nodded, and looked back at him.

"You know what? You can rent it for free. I saw your commercial, and it was awesome, Mr. Hiddleston. Really, take it!" Tom blushed. "Aw, no, please, let me pay-" "It's fine. Go!" He smiled. "Thank you so much, that is wonderful of you to do. But I must leave something."

He put a few bills on the counter, and took the car keys. As they were walking out to the car with their suitcases, Loki leaned in. "Why do you argue so when someone tries to give you free things?" "I don't know, I don't deserve free things…. I'm just a person!" "No you're not. You're Tom Hiddleston. It proves useful to have you around, Thomas."

They drove off toward the hotel in the Jaguar, and when they got there, Loki discovered it was also Disney themed. It overlooked Paradise Pier, in California Adventure Park, and the pool underneath.

They got settled in, and Tom called Chris. "How's he doing? Is he behaving for you? Okay. Thanks again, buddy. Bye." Loki stretched out on the bigger bed. "Ah, yes. This one is mine. And I get the bigger bathroom." "Um, Loki, there's only one bathroom."

Loki grumbled. "Fine, but I get the first shower." Tom smirked. "Go ahead, I'll unpack." Loki took his bath things to the shower, and closed the door.

Tom listened to Loki singing for the next 20 minutes as steam seeped from the crack of the door. Obviously, he was taking advantage of the scalding hot water here, and not their crappy lukewarm back home.

Tom chuckled to himself. He didn't think Loki had fully grasped the reality that others could still hear him singing through the door. But he didn't have the heart to tell him.

"THOMAS?!" Loki suddenly shrieked. "What?" Tom asked, walking over to the door. "Look at this!" Tom opened the door, covering his eyes so he wouldn't see Loki. "Open your eyes and look, Thomas!" "Um, Loki, you're indecent." "Oh…. Alright, now look." Tom opened his eyes, and saw the container Loki was holding."They have Disney shampoo! And it's raspberry scented, no less!" Tom raised his eyebrows and grinned.

Tom went back over to his bed, looked out the window, and sighed contentedly. He was unbelievably excited to get to the park tomorrow, and share in some memories with his roommate.


End file.
